Seeing
by oliviaotakusama101
Summary: They both accuse eachother of not being able to see what's right in front of them. But in truth... they are both blind.


**writers notes; **eye 4 an eye, tooth 4 a tooth, and a oneshot 4 a oneshot... (been reading too much code breaker...) *burnt to ashes* *shot* this was a request from **Blackfeather9** so i hope it isn't too terrible... it just pure boring romance... btw since i'm at it, a shout out to** Renjirulez5986** and a hug for all my readers! I LUV U ALL!

NOTES; set in future arc (and does the base have windows?)

**i don't own KHR**

**Seeing**

They had a fight again.

Like always.

And like always, one or the other, would end up hurt.

This time, it was Haru.

_"Why can't you just grow up already?!" Yelled a rather peeved silverette._

_"Hahi! You should grow up! You're the one always being mean to Haru!" And thus retorted an equally peeved dark haired girl._

_"I would treat you better if you weren't such a stupid woman!"_

_"There, see! Just then! You called me stupid woman!"_

_"So?"_

_"Why do you always call me that?!"_

_Uri looked up at the two teens. It was like a child witnessing their parents fight for one reason or another. _

_"Because, you just can't get a clue!"_

_"A clue about what?!"_

_"A clue to move on!"_

_"Move on from what?!"_

_"From Juudaime!"_

_Her previous scowl wiped from her face, bull's eye. Everyone knew her weakness, that, if ever that subject arose, she would become as vulnerable as ever. Easily hurt. But to actually press on that wound, was a new low, even for Gokudera._

_"Can't you see? He'll never see you the way you want him to! Why can't you see, that he'll never look at you, the same way he looks at Sasagawa?"_

_And she broke eye contact with him looking everywhere but him, trying her best to keep her mouth shut._

_"Are you blind? Why can't you see, that he'll never love you li-" _

_"You're the blind one, you idiot!" She yelled using up all her voice till her thoat felt a tinge of pain._

_"Wha-"_

_"Why can you see?..." She looked up at his face for the final time before she ran out the door._

_For a while, Uri was the only one to see what was really going on._

_The box weapon looked up at it's shocked owner, before following the teary eyed girl._

* * *

Uri finally caught up with said girl. It found her in a dark empty room, legs held tightly against her chest as her arms hugged them in place. It was just a futile tempt to create the illusion that she was being hugged by a person, by someone who could comfort her in her time of need. Preferably, a time such as this one.

But alas, to no avail did it stop her tears from falling heavily.

Uri then made itself present to her by rubbing its soft body against the skin of her exposed ankles. This got the girls attention, and if for a bit, stifled her crying.

"Huh? Oh, it's you Uri..." She wiped a stray tear and greeted the cat with a forced smile. But it was a rather sad smile, it made Uri sad just by looking at that sad smile.

Haru extended a tender hand to gently stroke the cat, and the cat placed a spot next to the girl, acting as the much needed comforter.

Gokudera and Haru... They were so different, yet so alike, in so many ways possible. One was always the happy, free spirited, go-lucky type, and the other was the deadly, loyal, tsundere type. When the situation was right, they would always awaken the other half of eachother's personalities. It usually happened during one of their heated arguements. To Uri's eyes, they looked much like an old married couple.

To Uri's eyes, they complimented eachother. They'd fill in the gaps that were left empty. She would always find a way to put even the smallest smile on his face. And he... he'd always find away to make the cheery girl explode and turn into the total opposite of herself. But, they'd always find a way to keep eachother company, to keep eachother from loniness, when there was no one else to turn to.

To Uri's eyes, dispite everything that happens between them it knew one couldn't stay mad at the other forever. Dispite what they say, and in contradiction to what they say, their actions would speak louder than words. Nothing could hide from Uri's sharp eyes. The box weapon could read Gokudera like a book. His body actions were really one to giggle at. He'd always try to act tough, but when he thought no one was looking, especially Haru, an unknowing smile would stretch across his face while stealing small glances at said girl. Uri especially liked his blushes, the way they would leave a cute pink tinge on his cheeks whenever he lost an arguement always made the box weapon smirk on the inside.

But, Uri's eyes were not sharp enough to read Haru.

The girl stroked the cat's head softly while staring out of an open windows.

"I feel sorry for you Uri... you have such a stupid owner..." She giggled through sobs.

As if the cat had a sixth sense, its ears perked up, and acknowledged the 'invisible presence' behind the door.

Uri won't blow his cover, even if eves dropping is wrong.

"He's so dense, even I can't believe it." Haru noticed no presence at all.

"Gokudera-san just doesn't understand... He doesn't understand how I feel... It hurts Uri... It really hurts..." And her sobs were so loud, it echoed through the room.

"He doesn't understand what unrequited love feels like!" Her gentle strokes became just a tad but harder.

Behind the door, Gokudera leaned against the cold wall and looked down at his feet.

_'Stupid hypocrite...' _He bared his canines.

_'She thinks shes the only one suffering from unrequieted love?' _Gokudera then widened his eyes, shocked at what was running through his mind.

But cutting his train of thought, he then listened again when she continued.

"I love him... really I do... so why can't he see it?" She looked up at the full moon, it's light bathing her figure in a warm light blue.

_'Juudaime is just too blind'_

"Heheh... Haru feels so stupid confessing to a cat... But you don't mind, do you Uri?" The cat shaked it's head.

"It feels so wrong to love him, and love is a strong word, but I really can't find any other word for it..."

Every word was like a stab to the chest for Gokudera, yet he still listened.

"Everyday, after I wake up, I'd think, 'I can't wait to see him today'. And during the day, I'd secretly watch him train , and when it was over, I'd always be more than happy to bring him a meal or cold beverage after he's done, to show that I'll support him to the end." Her sobs were now died down.

"I want him to know, that I'll always be there to support him. No matter what. But he's just so-so-" She sighed.

Gokudera clenched his fists until there was blood dripping from them.

"He's just so wonderful, without him even knowing it. And dispite what it I say, I think he is a great man..." The stars twinkled alittle brighter.

"And at the end of the day, I'd go to sleep, with him still in my mind..."

He couldn't take much more of it.

"He's handsome too."

But there was more. He shut his eyes tight.

"Especially his silver hair..."

'What?' His eyes widen with disbelief.

"And his wonderful green eyes, how I could stare at them forever..." Her eyes closed, imagining emerald. Uri detected more movement behind the door.

"He is the blind one, can't he see? I let go of Tsuna long ago..."

He held his breath.

"And unconciously fell for his right hand man." She looked at the cat with her normal bright smile, and Uri returned it.

"I take it back Uri, you're really lucky to have Gokudera as your owner..." Haru then stood up still looking out the moon lit window.

"I love him so much, I just wish he could see it-"

"I can see." The Italian then made himself present, startling the dark haired woman.

"Hahi! G-Gokudera-sa-"

"Did you mean everything you just said?" He looked her dead in the eye, with the eyes she loved staring into so much.

It took a while to respond, but when she did, she spoke of nothing but the truth.

"Yes." She said firmly.

* * *

Feeling like the child of the couple once more, stared up at the two teens once more.

"I see... so that means you..." Haru nodded her head, clutching her blouse in fear for the confirmation of her unrequieted love. She shut her eyes much like Gokudera before. But when he opened his mouth to speak-

"That's good then..."

'Huh?' Her eyes snap back to his.

"Good? Whats that mean?"

"I mean... its good that I now know that my unrequieted love, is no longer unrequieted..." Her eyes wide, unlike his small smile.

"And neither is yours..." The moon light embracing both figures.

Uri was not blind either, it knew that both were too scared to do what they both wanted to do next.

So in an atempt to help the situation, said box weapon pounched on Gokudera's back. This caused him to stumble forward-

-and end it with an 'accidental' kiss.

It should have lasted for a split second, maybe even less. Yet, they just stayed in place.

Enjoying the moment, they slowly embraced eachother.

Uri left the room silently, leaving the two alone.

_'I saw nothing...'_ It said to itself while smirking.

**The End**

* * *

**writers notes; **yesh yesh i noe its terriblez and long and boring and shoot me...

now, maybe i've just been watching too many chick flicks with my mom, but... eeppp...

omg its so terrible...

if i re-call, i think there was windows in the base, coz in the anime, we could see the gang sleeping through the windows (i think)

i need to starting humour again or else all my fics will be like this... NUUOOOO

it was orginally humour, but i was in the fluffy drama mood again... gahhhhhh DDDX

ahhh requests... kill my life... =w= (PLZ NO MOAR! im just too much of a softy)

just the ultimate question, is uri a girl or boy? HUH?!

gahhh im srry i couldn't entertain u much, but i promise i'll make up 4 it... somehow... (lemon?) *shot*

**Matsuky1407 **ur request should be up next week!

**Blackfeather9 **i'm srry 4 zee terrible fic DX

*goes and finds a coffin 2 die in*

oliviaotakusama101 is full of luv!


End file.
